poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
New Kid on the Block
This is how New Kid on the Block goes in Mac Grimborn's Adventures of LEGO DC Super Villains. film opens with Mac and Commissioner Gordon in a G.C.P.D. prisoner transport truck Detective Montoya: Commissioner Gordon, we've had reports of laughter and green gas. Looks like a certain someone. Mac Grimborn: sighs Joker. to Gordon Psst. Tell him now's not a good time. Commissioner Gordon: We're already on route to Stryker's Island with our "special" suspect. Call in Detective Bullock. He can look into it. Detective Montoya: Sure thing, boss. Enjoy Metropolis! sees Metropolis Mac Grimborn: It's always sunny in Metropolis. Commissioner Gordon: But even this place isn't without its problems. truck pulls over as Gordon gets his I.D. Officer: his doughnut away Commissioner Gordon! And Mr. Grimborn. Mac Grimborn: We're expected, Officer. Is everything ready? Officer: Sure! I mean, yes, sir! puts away his I.D. Mac Grimborn: Thanks, Officer. Stay frosty! truck drives away officer salutes him Officer: Sure thing, sir! his doughnut out Hmm, frosty. is knocked down by a rogue officer and Gordon are waiting as Lex Luthor enters Mac Grimborn: Lex Luthor. Lex Luthor: Mac Grimborn. Mac Grimborn: The precinct asked two persons with our... "reputation". For what? Commissioner Gordon: The suspect was apprehended in the laboratory break-in. The lab belonged to an old colleague of yours and Mr. Luthor's, Mr. Grimborn, Professor Ivo. Lex Luthor: Professor Ivo? a picture of him and Professor Ivo Mac Grimborn: I don't understand what the break-in has to do with Lex or me, Commissioner. Commissioner Gordon: You were mixed up with the Amazo project. Mac Grimborn: You mean the android capable of stealing powers from superheroes? Commissioner Gordon: If our suspect has acquired similar abilities, they have a potential to become a huge threat. Mac Grimborn: When you sent for me, you said it was important. Why? Commissioner Gordon: You were afraid of the Amazo project. him a picture of an Amazo android Mac Grimborn: Well, what can I do? Commissioner Gordon: Maybe if you help and decide if they're a danger, we can see about knocking a couple of decades off your Quantum Powers. nods his head Gordon: Bring him in. activates the doors Lex Luthor: I have no interest in yet another superhero loser in the world. Rookie enters notices his costume looks impressed Lex Luthor: Who designed your costume? The Rookie: I did. Commissioner Gordon: This one says everything. the officer enters Officer: Commissioner, someone stole my doughnuts, and my uniform, and--something Oh, wait. There they are! at the rogue officer and Rookie looks shocked Mac Grimborn/Commissioner Gordon: What?! looks at him as the rogue officer defeats them effortlessly the rogue officer reveals herself as Mercy Graves Mac Grimborn: Mercy Graves. Lex Luthor: Better late than never. gets Lex's suit as he puts it on finishes putting it on Lex Luthor: Let's get out of here. Mac Grimborn: Not so fast! Lex Luthor: This is the point we escape. doesn't know what to do Mac Grimborn: Come on, Rookie! You're with Mac Grimborn, now, the greatest protector of Earth! goes after them The Rookie: Um, okay. follows him follow them to Metallo's cell arrives Superman: Stop right there, Luthor! waves his hand Mac Grimborn: Thanks for coming, Superman, but I kinda had it under control. Looks like Stryker's prison cafeteria is missing a bald-headed pot head! snickers Lex Luthor: I chop the vegetables now. Mac Grimborn: Then I'll take you back to your cell. then, Superman is suddenly attacked by Metallo Mac Grimborn: Metallo! I thought he's too unstable to be outside his cell! Lex Luthor: Unstable for your friend, perhaps... His Kryptonite Core doesn't bother me one bit. attacks Superman as the prisoners escape Mac confronts Luthor and his fellow villains Mac Grimborn: I'll stop you, Luthor! Lex Luthor: Now to get off this rock. Superman: You're not going anywhere. Lex Luthor: You really think you can stop me? Mwahahaaha! helps Superman clashes with Mac Justice League arrives Wonder Woman: No. But we can! Cyborg: Booyah! The Flash: Not so fast, bad guys! Green Lantern: Back off. Green's my thing! Lantern knocks down Metallo notices that Batman isn't with them Mac Grimborn: Where's Batman? Wonder Woman: He said he had to take care of an emergency. Mac Grimborn: Let me guess. Joker. then cut to the heist of Wayne Tower Harley Quinn: Harley Quinn here, documenting another classic criminal caper. And now the star of this show, Mistah J! appears The Joker: Argh! Where is it?! smiles Harley Quinn: We just stole some neato stuff previously procured by Wayne Tech. Mistah J and I love a good a-robbing. Taking from all those suckers who are too honest to steal! Ha! looks for something The Joker: No, no, no! It's not here! It's not here! rolls around him Harley Quinn: Come on, Pudding, say something funny for our viewers. holds out her phone and smiles growls puts her phone away The Joker: ...Grrr, not now, Pumpkin, can't you see I'm busy?! Here, take this... gives her a box likes it Harley Quinn: Oooh, pretty! Whatever it is. is in his Batwing Batman: Nowhere to run, Joker! launches the Bat-Net notices it Harley Quinn: Er, Pudding. How about we get on the chopper? The Joker: Relax. He'll never get us from waaaaay up there... Bat-Net captures Harley and Joker Batman: Two with one shot. Not bad. Green Lantern accidentally throws Grundy to the Batwing looks shocked and puts his green club away whistles as Harley is on the cot pit window Harley Quinn: Say "cheese", B-Man! is thrown off as the Batwing crash lands exits as he chases Grundy and Harley are okay build a catapult get on their chopper Harley Quinn: Good thing they're too busy fighting those goofs. They don't got time to stop us. Eh, Mistah J? battle the villains when the Justice Syndicate appears Ultraman: Hold it right there, you vile villains of villainy! knock down the villains while Rookie and Cheetah escape as Superman approaches Ultraman Superman: Who are you? Ultraman: I am Ultraman and these are my friends, the Justice Syndicate. Owlman, Superwoman, Grid, Johnny Quick, Power Ring, and Sea King. appear behind Ultraman The Flash: There's something really familiar about these guys. Ultraman: We're here to help. shakes his hand Mac Grimborn: Where did you come from? Ultraman: We come from a.... Batman: Skip to the end. Joker’s getting away. Superwoman: Your entire planet is in terrible danger due to a threat from our world. Batman: What threat? Johnny Quick: Us! throws something and the League warps away escapes as the Justice Syndicate approaches the lantern cackle evilly Harley takes pictures looks shocked Harley Quinn: Cheese and crackers! You're not going to believe this... Hey?! Wait for me, Mistah J!!! runs to the chopper phone is dropped Harley Quinn: Ah peanuts! then cut to the Amusement Mile watches TV Ultraman: People of Earth-1, we are the Justice Syndicate. We come from a parallel version of your world known as Earth-3. We're awesome and we're here to help. Superwoman: Your Justice League have had to go on a mission in deep space. They asked us to watch over while they are away. looks enraged watches Harley Quinn: What?! That's not what happened! looks confused Lex Luthor: Huh? groans destroys the TV The Joker: That's enough TV now, Harley. Too much is bad for your eyes. Harley Quinn: But Mistah Jaaaaaay, I saw those new Justice bozos make the OLD Justice bozos vanish using some little doohickey thingy! If I had my phone I could show you! The Joker: Shush shush shush. I'm still searching for my wonderful toy. Care to join us, Lex? looks in his laptop Lex Luthor: I'd rather wear a wig. Besides, I have matters to attend to in Metropolis. then takes Joker's chopper watches Lex Luthor: Oh, and thanks for the ride, Joker. pats on Joker as the chopper leaves looks frustrated The Joker: Ugh, why do I never take the keys out of that thing? enters Mac Grimborn: I can't believe this, but I'm working with you now. Harley Quinn: Whoa. The Joker: That's a surprise, given our twisted history. nods his head he sits down and explains everything Mac Grimborn: It's all my fault. I was the one who saw the Justice Syndicate. Harley Quinn: How could you say that? Mac Grimborn: I was willing to see good in them, and because of it, I lost my friends. But now, I have a chance to make things right, and help you defeat them, if you will trust me. approaches him Harley Quinn: No matter how much we want you to, we can't change the past. But we can work for a better future. his hand nods his head The Joker: Agreed. What's the plan? whispers in explanation of the plan